


The Only Happy Gravity Falls Fic I Will Ever Write

by thisgirllikestoarty



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirllikestoarty/pseuds/thisgirllikestoarty
Summary: Finally a fanfic in which they can live in peace.





	The Only Happy Gravity Falls Fic I Will Ever Write

Mabel gave Stan a sweater. He loved it. Dipper ate a sandwich. Ford went to sleep.

The end.


End file.
